Best friends forever?
by Fiction Fan
Summary: Karen has known Daniel, Sophie and Lilly pratically all her life, but when strange things start happening is one of them to blame?


  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Karen sighed as she slid the small plastic spoon into her ice cream and took yet another mouthful, her best friend Sophie sat across from her sipping a coca cola from a can.  
"What's up?" Sophie asked, her large brown eyes staring inquisitively into Karen's.  
"Nothing, just missing Somerville" Karen sighed, dropping her spoon into the empty ice cream container.  
"I thought you were glad when you moved, and anyway that was years ago, you've been here, what, 6 years now?" Sophie brushed her long dark hair back from her eyes.  
"Seven" Karen corrected her. They had moved the year before Sophie's dad died in that horrible accident, Karen remembered.   
"Yeah, but I had friends there and well, I miss them!" Karen stood up and began to walk to the counter. Sophie followed.  
"Yeah well, it's not as though your gonna have any connections with them again, Somerville is miles away!" Sophie pulled out some money and handed it to Karen. Karen paid the woman at the counter and walked out into the hot summer sun with Sophie, She checked her watch she was supposed to be meeting Daniel her boyfriend soon.   
"I suppose your right. I've got to meet Daniel in his lunch break, wanna come along?" Sophie frowned. Sophie and Daniel were childhood friends, but you wouldn't think it.  
"Nah, me and Daniel aren't exactly the best of friends!" Karen giggled and hugged her friend as they parted. Daniel and Sophie were practically archenemies. Karen didn't know when or what it had been about, all they ever said was they had had an argument, and they hardly ever spoke again.   
Karen strolled through the park. The sunlight was dappled through the trees and Karen was thankful for the much-needed shade that the trees provided.  
Daniel was sitting on a bench; she loved the way he always looked great even when he hadn't made an effort. He was wearing his work overalls. Daniel worked at the local mechanics and was great with motors.   
"Hey you" Karen beamed as Daniel's face broke in to a smile and he rose from his seat to kiss her.   
"What ya been doing?" Daniel asked slinking his arms around Karen's waist.  
"Been hanging with Sophie" Karen felt Daniel's arms tense as she mentioned Sophie's name.   
"What happened between you two?" Karen pulled out of the hug; this tension was really starting to bug her. Sophie was her best mate and it was hard to see them both separately at different times, she hated leaving Sophie, but she loved spending time with Daniel!  
"We just had an argument, I already told you that!" Daniel's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Karen had been going steady with Daniel for about 3 months now, but she hardly knew him, she knew he made funny snuffly noises when he was asleep, but she didn't even know if he had any brothers or sisters!  
"What you thinking about?" Daniel asked  
"Nothing" Karen looked away. Daniel looked annoyed. He glanced at his watch and muttered something about having to get back to work. Karen felt awful, she knew he had at least another 15 minutes on his lunch break, and he usually spent his whole lunch break with her.  
Karen shivered as the sky clouded over. She looked up at the threatening rain clouds and prayed that it wouldn't rain, but her prayers were unanswered and the rain began to plop heavily to the ground.  
She sheltered her head with her arms as she rushed towards the car park where her car was parked. She ran to her car, he feet slipping on the wet tarmac.   
Karen pulled out her keys, then gasped and dropped her keys to the floor as she stared at her car. She slowly bent down and tentatively reached a hand out to her tyre. Her tyre was slashed, Karen glanced towards the other wheel, and saw that tyre was the same, she rushed over to the other side of the car and saw the tyres on that side were exactly the same.  
Karen shook her head in disbelief. Who would do this?  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Karen tried to think as the rain pounded hard on her head, soaking her clothes and hair. She only had on cropped trousers and a tee shirt because earlier the weather had been hot. She left her car and ran towards the phone box near the entrance of the car park.   
She heaved open the heavy glass door and hurried inside the booth, underneath the shelter of the glass. She leant back against the cold wall behind her and tried to clear her mind. Had this just been a random act of vandalism? Or had it been meant for her? If it had been meant for her, who and why?  
She slowly picked up the receiver and pushed the coin gently in the slot. She dialled her home number and her Mother answered.   
"Hello? It's me Karen, you'll never guess what happened, my tyres have been slashed and I'm stranded here in Applegate car park" Karen watched as the drips from her hair formed a puddle at her feet.   
Her Mother said it was ok and that she should wait there until she came to pick her up. Karen felt unsafe in the car park, what if the person who has slashed her tyres was still there!   
As she stepped out of the phone booth, she stared nervously around. But the car park was deserted and the only thing moving was a small black cat running along the wall desperate to get to the safety of it's warm basket.   
Karen hurried to a shelter, which stood at the side of the car park. The shelter was old. Some of the glass had been smashed and the water poured through on one side. Karen huddled on the other side, rubbing her arms in a hopeless attempt to get dry.  
She saw her Mother's black Mercedes swing into view about 10 minutes after she had spoken to her on the phone.   
She hurried to the car and pulled open the passenger side door. She jumped in, and finally relaxed, at least now she was safe.  
"Hey" She said.  
"Hey yourself, what's all this about your car?" Her mother eyed her dripping hair and frowned.  
"I just got back from seeing Daniel and I discovered my tyres were slashed, did u call the tow truck?" Karen asked, she hadn't thought about how to get her car back.  
"Yes I did, it's a good job some of us think of these things" Her mother said as she pulled out of the car park. Karen looked out the window and tried to see beyond the veil of rainwater washing over the car window and failed so she looked at her mother instead. Karen sighed; she had never had a good relationship with her mother they were always fighting.   
As they turned into Karen's driveway her mother announced that she would be going out this evening, she had another blind date fixed up. Karen's dad had left when Karen was 10 and her mother had had various boyfriends ever since.   
Karen stepped out the car, thanked her mother for the lift and ran up to the door. The rain was still just as heavy as it had been, and Karen really needed to get out of the wet clothes she was wearing.  
When Karen had entered the hallway she leant back against the cream painted walls. Karen left her soaking shoes by the door and headed upstairs to the bathroom.  
When she entered the bathroom she shivered. Why is the window open? She thought. She had a shower and felt a little better. Although a nagging question still lurked at the back of her head. Who had slashed her tyres?  
Karen sighed. It may just have been a random slashing, after all Karen's car was one of the only cars left in the car park, and it was the closet to the entrance. That was deliberate, she always parked close to the entrance, not as far to walk then!  
Just as Karen had changed into some dry jeans and a warm jumper the phone rang. She picked it up, all she could hear was heavy breathing.   
"Hello?" Karen heard her voice quiver. "Who is this?" Karen felt her heart beating hard against her chest. The receiver clicked at the other end, and Karen placed the receiver back in its cradle shaking violently.  
Karen sat on her bed and cried. Who was doing these awful things to her? She didn't have any enemies; she had never done anything wrong, well, anything deliberately wrong. And anyway, it had only been those four of them there that night and they had all been equally involved. Karen felt her eyelids close, and she knew she'd dream of that terrible night.   
  
CHAPTER 3 (5 years ago)  
  
Karen skipped down the road to meet her friends, the sun was dipping below the horizon but it was sill warm. She frowned as she remembered her mother said she had to be back before dark. She had only lived here a year, but had already made strong friendships with three other children, Daniel, Sophie and Sophie's cousin Lilly. Sophie was the friendliest of the group; she was Daniel's best friend. Lilly was quiet, but Karen admired her beauty, she would get so many boyfriends when she was older.  
As she skipped she breathed in the smell of the magnolia trees which lined the side of the road. As she came to the park she ran to the bridge, she could see Daniel, Sophie and Lilly already waiting for her.  
"There, look, over by the rushes" she heard Sophie scream.  
"What are you looking at?" Karen asked as she skidded to a halt.  
"Fish" Daniel said leaning over the railings to try and see what his friend was pointing at.  
"Be careful Daniel. Those railings aren't very secure" Lilly said quietly frowning slightly.  
"I can't see anything," Daniel said grumpily jumping off the railings and standing next to Karen.  
It was getting dark, and Karen wanted to see the fish, she didn't know why, but she just had to see them.  
She grabbed Daniel by the arm and began to drag him towards the riverbank where she planned on climbing down. It was then that the Man had lurched at her, an empty beer bottle was raised above his head. Karen heard Lilly scream as she ducked from the beer bottle hurtling towards her head. It smashed behind her and the man grabbed towards Daniel, now weapon less. Karen kicked the man hard from behind, and Sophie stuck her foot out. He toppled and reached out for the railings for support. But the man was much heavier than Daniel was and the disintegrating railings couldn't take his weight. They merely crumbled between his fingertips, and he fell.   
"DADDY!" Karen heard Lilly scream, as the man fell towards the trickling river. His head hit the side of the riverbank with a deafening crack. Dark red liquid ran from the back of the Lilly's father's head and mixed in with the river. It was then that Karen was violently sick over the side of the remaining railings.  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Karen woke up the next morning, still in her clothes. She yawned and stretched. Then she remembered the phone call. She moaned. She reached for her phone and dialled Sophie's number.  
"Hello Sophie, it's me Karen" Karen relaxed as her friends voice replied  
"Oh hey, how are you?" Sophie's happy voice reassured Karen in a strange way.  
"I'm awful. Last night my tyre's got slashed, and then I got a prank phone call when I got home!" Karen fell back on her bed, and closed her eyes.  
"Awww hunny that's awful" Sophie clucked sympathetically down the phone "Who would do an awful thing like that? You reported both the incidents to the police, right?" Sophie sounded angry.  
"Um, no not yet" Karen didn't plan on doing it either. They'd all just laugh in her face.  
"Well you should do" Sophie's voice was firm, and Karen smiled, Sophie could be so stubborn.  
"Erm, Sophie, I know you hate talking about this, but do you think Lilly blames me for the night her dad..." Karen trailed off.  
"Look Karen," Sophie tutted. "How many times do I have to tell you, no. It was my Lilly's Dad's fault, he was drunk, and anyway, I told you how much she hated him, how she used to hit My aunt and Lilly. Well good riddance I say" Sophie took in a short breath.  
"That's horrid Sophie" Karen gasped.  
"The truth hurts. Now, do you feel like going shopping today with me and Lilly at 12:00?" Sophie asked.  
"Sure thing, meet ya in the square gardens"  
"Yeah ok, bye" Sophie cooed  
"See ya" Karen replaced the receiver and smiled. She had nothing to worry about, this person wouldn't do anything worse then a few phone calls and slashing her tyres, and she could stop worrying about that night now, Sophie was so great.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Karen strolled down the back streets. It was 11:30 and she planned on calling in on Daniel before she met up with Sophie.  
When Karen came to the garage, she tentatively tapped on the large navy blue door. The radio was playing, and she heard Daniel singing from underneath her car. She smiled; he couldn't be that angry with her if was still working on her car.  
Karen walked up to the car and waited patiently for Daniel to swing out.  
"I'm sorry, we're totally full at.... Oh Karen, I thought you were a customer," Daniel said, as he wiped his hands on a towel.  
"Well, I am actually, that's my car ya know?" Karen frowned surely he realised that!  
"Oh right, yeah. You want one?" Daniel held out a bottle of Pepsi.  
"Yeah thanks." Karen took the bottle and opened it.  
"Sorry about being so stroppy yesterday" Daniel reached out and hugged her "I hate arguing with you"   
"Ditto" Karen hugged Daniel tight; things were looking up at last.   
"What are you up to, I got a lunch hour and I'm doing nothing, wanna do something?" Daniel pulled away and smoothed out his hair.  
"Your gonna wish ya never asked, I'll give ya three guesses" Karen squinted waiting for the answer  
"Sophie right?" Daniel sighed  
"Yep, and Lilly to!" Karen laughed  
"Well, I'm not gonna miss an afternoon with you just 'cos I don't like one of the people your spending it with, is it ok if I come to?"  
"Sure, why not?" Karen smiled; maybe they'd even make up!  
Daniel took Karen's hand and all her worries seemed so stupid, she felt so safe next to Daniel, nothing else could ever go wrong. Or could it?  
"Hey Karen over here" Sophie waved, then she spotted who was next to Karen and a dark look replaced her usual beaming face.  
Karen took a deep breath and walked over, she pulled Daniel gently and he followed like an obedient puppy.  
"Hi Lilly" Karen hugged Lilly and Daniel smiled at her.  
"Hey Lilly, how much ya gonna spend today then?" Daniel asked smiling.  
"Erm..." Lilly blushed. Karen expected it was because Lilly wasn't very well off and had recently been fired from her job for day dreaming! Karen nudged Daniel. He laughed  
"Sorry my sweetness, was I paying attention to another woman?"   
"No" Karen hissed. "Lilly isn't exactly well off" she whispered in his ear  
"Woops" He said so loud that only Karen could hear him. He smiled meekly in Lilly's direction.   
Sophie linked her arm through Karen's and dragged her off.   
"What's he doing here?" Sophie said angrily  
"Look Sophie, He's ready to be friends again, maybe you should take a leaf out his book!" Karen pulled her arm out from Sophie's tight clench and marched off towards Daniel.  
"Sophie isn't exactly happy that I'm here is she?" Daniel looked hurt.  
"Why don't you two talk? Lilly and me can go look around the shops for a while. Right Lil?" Karen smiled at Lilly, who beamed back.  
"Yeah, that sounds great" Lilly said. She brushed her blonde hair out from her eyes  
Karen and Lilly dawdled slowly from shop to shop, Lilly brought some new hair clips with beads on and Karen picked up some new strappy high-heeled sandals.  
By the time they had finished Sophie was sitting alone on a bench sipping a milkshake.  
"Where's Daniel?" Lilly asked rushing up to Sophie  
"Stormed off back to his stuffy little garage" Sophie frowned. "Why are you so concerned?"  
"Because he has been my friend since I was two, that's why!" Lilly spat and stormed off across the park. Karen watched her go.  
"Your doing well today aren't ya?" Karen sighed plopping down next to Sophie.  
"I dunno who peed in her Cornflakes this morning!" Sophie shot a dark look towards Lilly who quickly disappeared down the street where Daniel's garage was.  
"Hmmm, oh well, I'm tired and I wanna go home" Karen stood up and waved at Sophie.  
"Yeah, so much for shopping"  
"Another time hey?" Karen said heading towards Daniel's garage.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
"Hello?" Karen called into the Dim Garage. She stepped inside. Lilly was standing in the far corner, with Daniel.   
"Oh, hey Karen!" Daniel edged away. Lilly whirled around; her innocent face framed by her blonde hair was twisted in a look that made Karen shiver. Karen blinked and when she opened her eyes Lilly was beaming at her and waving. Karen smiled weakly; she must have imagined that look. You're just nervy from the tyre thing.  
"Hey" Karen kissed Daniel on the lips and smiled.  
"Your cars ready now miss" Daniel chuckled. "We got it into perfect condition, No job to big no job to small" Daniel recited the garage's motto. Karen chuckled and took the keys from Daniel.  
"I was kind of hoping we could go to the movies" Daniel hugged her and raised his eyebrows waiting for her answer.  
"Sure, But I need to get my car home, Mom is worried about me leaving it in the open after the expensive bill!" Karen joked about the bill, but it was Karen who was nervous leaving it in public.  
"How about I take your car home for you, and you and Daniel can go on to the movies" Lilly said quietly from beside Karen. "I know how to drive them because I've got exactly the same car, and I can leave the key under your flower pot"  
"No, I'm not so sure I think you should drive your own car home..." Daniel frowned  
"No, Lilly's idea is a great idea, come on Daniel" Karen grabbed his arm and chucked the keys to Lilly, and waved goodbye giggling.  
Once they were all in the cars Lilly signalled she'd go first. Lilly acculturated. If Karen drove fast Lilly drove like a bat from hell.   
"She's going a bit fast" Daniel frowned.   
"Shall we follow?" Karen asked leaning forward as Lilly disappeared.   
"Nah, let her have her fun, I'm not in the mood to go fast" Daniel was never in the mood to go fast.  
"Sure, that's fine with me" Karen smiled and laid her head back.   
"She better slow down though, this cliff road is dangerous." Daniel frowned concerned for his life long friend.   
"Lilly's got some sense." Karen said keeping her eyes closed.  
But it was then that Daniel and Karen heard the loud splash as though something had crashed into the ocean. Something big, something made of metal. Something like a car.  
"PULL OVER, PULL OVER" screamed Karen. Daniel put on the brakes, jumped out the car and ran to the edge of the cliff. The sea lapped at the flames, which danced just out of its reach, as if daring it to come closer.   
"We have to save her, quick, quick!" screamed Karen. She felt Daniel's strong arms pulling her back from the cliff top. Karen went limp and fell to the floor sobbing.   
Daniel called the services on his cellular phone, but it was too late. Lilly's car was being swept away each wave pulled it further away from the shore. Sirens screamed and Karen heard doors slam. Loud commanding voices sounded from within the mayhem.   
"What have we got here?" A fat balding man addressed Daniel.  
"Our friend, Lilly Robinson, her car, it went over the cliff." The smell of Gasoline was filling the air, and Karen gagged and began to cough.   
"Excuse me Miss, are you ok?" A younger police officer asked Karen, with real concern showing in his voice.  
"She's fine" Daniel barked. Daniel could be really over protective.  
"I'm not fine, I just saw my friend veer off the side of a cliff, in my car! I'm anything but fine!" Karen shouted angrily.   
"We're going to have to take you down to the station for statements I'm afraid." The man took Karen's hand and helped her up from the dusty ground.  
Daniel put an arm around her. "I'll take her with me" Daniel began to steer her off to his car.  
"I'd prefer it if you both came with me, we can have you car towed to the station." Daniel glowered at the young officer as they drove all the way to the police station in the back of the police car.  
Lilly's mother were inside the station. Mrs. Robinson was crying hysterically and denying it could be her daughter pounding her fists on the chest of an officer. How awful it must be for her, to lose her husband and now her daughter!  
Karen stood in the doorway. The officer who turned out to be called Officer Simons was talking to an older man. He was out of uniform, but he seemed to be somehow involved in the force.   
"Looks like suicide, no tyre marks were found, have you interviewed the witnesses yet?" The man asked.  
"No, not yet, Just about to, want me to ask about brakes?" Simons asked.  
"Yeah, sounds good. Tragic huh?" The older man walked away leaving Karen and Daniel with Simons. Simons was tall, although he was young, his face had creases. Police work was wearing, and Officer Simons showed this quiet obviously. His brown hair was bright and in tight curls which flowed down the front of his wide forehead.   
"Miss would you come with me, Someone else will be along for you later" Simons said to Daniel as he led Karen to a small room off of the lobby. Mrs Robinson's sobs rang in Karen's ears as Simons shut the heavy metal door and turned to face her.  
"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, then you can go home and get some sleep. I'm sorry you have to do this so soon, but it's routine." Simons sat down opposite Karen and Karen nodded. Simons flicked the record button on his tape recorder.  
" 7th of September 2000, 8:00pm" Karen was reminded of the police drama's she had watched on T.V.  
"I don't understand why Lilly was driving your car. Can you explain that to me?" Simons stared intently at Karen.   
"Me and Daniel wanted to see a movie, Lilly offered to drive it home for me, my Mom didn't want it left in the open after my tyres were slashed on Friday." Karen explained.  
"Your tyre's were slashed? Did you report this?" Simons was scribbling something down on a small notepad. His eyebrows were set in concentration and his deep brown eyes looked puzzled.  
"I didn't report it, no." Karen sighed.  
"Why not?" Simons stared at her.  
"I didn't think it was relevant. It was probably just a random act of vandalism and anyway my boyfriend fixed it all up for me." Karen was amazed at how calm she had remained. Your friend is dead! Karen couldn't believe it. Lilly's shy face would still be there at school on Monday. It had to be.   
"Is Daniel your boyfriend?" Simons looked surprised.  
"Yes." Karen replied. She was getting annoyed; these questions had nothing to do with Lilly. She was tired she really needed to sleep.  
"You say he fixed your car up?"  
"Yes, he checked the whole car over after replacing the tyres." Surely Simons couldn't think Daniel rigged this! What if he did, he might have of meant for me to sore over that cliff! He had wanted me to drive my car not Lilly; maybe he wanted to get rid of me! She thought. Karen shook her head as if that would shake the thoughts away. That was a dumb idea. You're just tired! She told herself. But was she?  
"How long have you two been together?" Simons asked.  
"Two years in November, we were childhood friends before you ask" Karen said irritably.   
"Look miss, I know you're tired, and I already knew you were childhood friends. I worked on the case involving Lilly Robinson's Father." Karen hung her head as the terrible memories flooded back.  
"Well that has nothing to do with this case. Lets not wander off the subject" Simons said. Karen raised her eyebrows, Simons had been doing exactly that.  
"When your car went out of control, did you hear any screeching?" Simons asked.  
"We didn't see the car go off the cliff. We just heard the splash." Karen sniffed.   
"Did you hear any screeching?" Simons repeated. Karen could see what Simons was getting at. He thought she had killed herself!  
"Lilly didn't commit suicide! She wouldn't! She was happy at school, she was class president, she was editor of the magazine, she was so happy!" Karen screamed.   
"I never said Lilly committed suicide, I just want the answer. Did you hear any screeching?" Simons pressed.  
"NO!" Karen broke down. Her sobs filled the dingy room.   
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
For a spilt second when Karen woke up she couldn't remember anything. Then it all hit her like a punch in the stomach. She remembered hearing the splash, she remembered the burning inferno, but most of all she remembered was one of her best friends was dead.   
She was woken from her thoughts when the phone rang by her bedside table. It was probably Sophie wanting to here about Lilly and if it was true or not. Or maybe it would be Daniel, seeing if she was ok.  
"Hey" Karen said down the phone.  
"Hello Karen Bliss" Said a voice. But the voice wasn't Sophie's chirpy voice, or Daniel's deep caring voice. It was a harsh unrecognisable voice. Which breathed heavily, as if each breath was a struggle.   
"W-who is this?" Karen stammered. This couldn't be happening. Why her?  
"First it was Lilly, I made a mistake it was silly. The car wasn't meant for her, she wasn't meant to be the driver, but I hear you cry then who? Do you know who it was meant to be Karen, it was meant to be YOU!" There was a low rumbling laugh which ended with a click and the dialling tone rang in Karen's ears. She dropped the phone her mouth open, and she began to cry.  
  
The awful poem still rang in Karen's ears as she sat in Sophie's living room sipping hot chocolate.   
"It sounds so stupid now, but when he was on the phone saying it......" Karen sighed.  
"You say he, is it defiantly a man?" Sophie asked curious.  
"Well, I don't know, the voice is so low and raspy, it's hard to imagine a woman on the other end" Karen hadn't considered it being a woman.  
"You really should go to the police about all this, this person is threatening you." Sophie blew gently on her hot chocolate. Her mouth forming a perfect heart shape.  
"I can't believe it about Lilly, it's just so awful. What a waste of a life. I think the school should at least close in respect for her, but oh no, Mr Charles thinks that Lilly would have wanted the school to stay open. How would he know anything about her? She was my friend for 16 years, my whole life. He barely even knew her for four years!" Sophie ranted. Karen squeezed Sophie's hand.  
"It's ok, I'll be there tomorrow, remember we're all going through the same thing." Karen watched as a tear ran down Sophie's cheek and she sighed. It was hard enough for her and she'd only known Lilly for 10 years. Poor Sophie, how she must be feeling.   
"I still can't get over the fact that Natasha Goodman is providing the photos for the article in the school newspaper. And if that isn't bad enough she's presenting it to Lilly's parents as well" Karen shook her head, that Natasha was a good for nothing flirt. Who had a big mouth and a chest to match it.   
"Whoever did this to Lilly won't get away with it. The police can pass it off as suicide and file it away as another tragic case. But I won't rest until that person is where the belong. In prison." Sophie took a deep breath and sunk into Karen's arms. Karen smoothed Sophie's hair and watched as Sophie's eyelids grew heavy and shut. Karen sat still stroking Sophie's hair, until Sophie was deep in slumber, then she silently crept out the house.   
As Sophie walked down the street she shoved her hands in her pockets. It was a cold morning and the moisture hung heavily in the air. The police had come to the conclusion it had been suicide. The car wreck, along with Lilly's body had been washed out and sunk to the murky depths of the ocean. Poor Lilly. It was ironic that Lilly should die in the water. She had always been a scuba diving expert. Always loved the water, but the water hadn't been her friend this time thought Karen sadly.  
CHAPTER 8  
  
She sat alone in her bedroom sifting through her closet. Her parents were out again at some meal. "It's a shame," thought the girl, "that my parent's hardly spend anytime at home." She stopped at a box containing all her photo albums. She pulled the box closer to her and pulled out the top album. She'd been asked to contribute photos of Lilly Robinson to a special article being printed in the school magazine as a final respect for it's editor. "I hardly knew the girl, probably haven't even got any photos of her in here, maybe a few of her awful friend Karen though" she thought.  
She brushed slowly at the dust which clung heavily to the red leather bound year book. Her hand which was perfectly manicured painted with deep red nail varnish was now covered in grey dust. She brushed it on the carpet disgusted.  
She turned the first page. She smiled to her self, her blood red lips, matching her nail varnish turning at the corners. The junior varsity squad. There she was Lilly beaming at the back, trying to fit her head through the many blonde beauties and pom-poms. She had never really fitted in, even in the junior varsity squad. Yes she had the gymnastic skills. But Lilly didn't have the energy; she lacked that certain spark.   
"Everyone has this year book, but of course, someone high up in the school has to show a mark of respect, who better that the cheerleading captain?" She chuckled to herself. Her eyes wandered to the next page. There was the varsity squad. The picture was framed in gold, to match the large gold writing on the fronts of their uniform, and the gold trim on the ends of their skirts. How Lilly had wished to be on that squad, and then, how she had quit. Although the whole of the school soon found out the coach had pushed her off the team. "It had just slipped out" She chuckled to herself once again. "I hadn't meant to tell the biggest gossip in school," if principal Charles knew she had spread the rumour, maybe he wouldn't have asked her to present the article to Lilly's parents. What a bitch she could be!  
But there was her name. Natasha Goodman. Printed in solid gold capital letters. If this had been the year book from the year before, then her name would only be under vice captain, second best. Karen would have been where Natasha was now. Karen's beautiful wide brown eyes would have been staring happily out of the photo, and her blonde hair which made every boy in the school wish he could claim her, would have been blowing sideways, covering Natasha's face. Natasha's own dark glossy brown hair, although very beautiful was still no match against Karen's.   
She pulled the photo of the junior squad from it's plastic protective covering and walked over to her desk. She opened her drawer and pulled out her fountain pen. Neatly she printed the name she had been given. Becky Grey.   
"What a boring uninteresting name" She thought as she sealed the envelope. "Well you have to pretty boring to work on the school newspaper I suppose" She giggled to herself.   
The phone rang shrilly into her thoughts and she picked up the pink plastic covered receiver.  
"Hello?" She sang down the phone. "Oh Andrea, how good of you to call darling, now about that cheer, that kick I find it just impossible..."  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Karen felt it only fair to wear black on Monday morning. Karen wasn't alone in that thought she realised as she dawdled to school. Lilly hadn't been very well known through out the school, she was known as the girl who had been kicked of the cheerleading squad. No thanks to Natasha Goodman. Karen had once been the centre of that life, the girl every boy fantasised over. But she had given all that up, it was too much on top of school work and she thought her future was more important than cheerleading. She was still well liked across the school. But Natasha had turned most of the squad against her. Karen didn't miss their friendship though. Most of them had only wanted to be in her place anyway.  
Karen walked into the school car park. Black figures swarmed before her eyes. She was knocked out of her thoughts by a silver car with blacked out windows missing her by a few inches. It skidded to a halt in a nearby parking space. Out stepped Natasha Goodman. Karen sneered in disgust as she saw her outfit. Natasha was wearing a bright yellow blouse, with a blue knee length denim skirt. How dare she. Karen would have stormed up to her. If Sophie hadn't first.  
"What are you wearing?" Sophie roared. Conversations stopped. Everyone turned to look at what all the fuss was about.  
"What a stupid question. Clothes of course. Lilly wouldn't have of wanted us to be moping about in black. And anyway, the presentation is going out on a news broadcast tonight. I've got to look my best. Oh, could you do me a favour, drop this off at the newspaper office. I wouldn't know who Becky Grey was if she slapped me round the face with a wet fish!" Natasha chuckled at her joke with her many adoring fans. She dropped the small brown envelope into Sophie's hands and walked away swaying her hips and waving at members of the football team.  
"I can not believe she did that" Sophie said through clenched teeth. "I don't know who Becky May is either" Sophie said waving the envelope around.  
"It's Becky Grey, and I think I recognise the name. Lilly and her weren't exactly the best of friends. Becky wanted to be the editor."   
"Well, I've got to sort out when I'm saying my speech in the assembly. So would you do me a huge favour and drop it off for me?" Sophie pleaded.  
"Yes, ok!" Karen sighed and took the envelope. Karen walked into the hallway. It was painted creamy blue. Students milled around her, trying to get to their lockers, or running after friends. Karen dived to the side to avoid a basketball being thrown at her head and as she did she dropped the envelope. She bent down desperately searching through the feet to try and grab back the envelope.   
The bell began to ring, and people began to disperse from the hallway into the classrooms and up the stairs. Karen spotted the envelope. It had been kicked across the hall. She bent down to pick it up and quickly ran down the hall to the newspaper office.  
Becky Grey was sitting at a small computer, furiously tapping on the keyboard. Karen knocked lightly on the door.  
"What?" Becky snapped not looking up from her work.  
"Um, I've got the photo of Lilly Robinson for the presentation article." Karen said stepping inside the small office. The walls of the room were lined with shelves and filing cabinets. Everything was tidy and neat except the corner in which the bin stood. It was overflowing with crumpled paper, and many pieces of the rubbish spilled onto the floor.   
"Oh right, give it here then. I don't know what that principal Charles was thinking! I've been away for the weekend with my parents, I come back and he lands this on me. Lilly Robinson's life story, not very interesting if you ask me." Becky stopped typing and looked up. Her long, dull, black lifeless hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were grey and didn't have any life to them at all. She grabbed at the envelope. Her fingers were short and stubby, with untidy nails. The photo slipped out of the envelope and fell on to the desk. You could hardly see Lilly. But at least she look happy. Becky snorted.  
"You can hardly see her anyway." Becky turned round and went back to her typing.  
"It's so sad", Karen thought to herself "half the people involved in Lilly's remembrance service didn't even know her!"   
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
"And so, I come to the end of my speech. Lilly was such a beautiful person who spread her happiness to whoever she was with, but still I find it so hard to sum up 16 years of happiness into 15 minutes of words" Sophie stepped down from the stand. The applause was polite, but far from heart felt. Karen was one of the few who wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Thank you very much Miss Green. And now, Mr and Mrs Robinson, Natasha Goodman, captain of the cheerleading squad would like to present to you the article about Lilly which is to be printed in this weeks magazine.  
Natasha stood up from her seat at the side of the assembly hall. Her long auburn hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She walked to the stand. The applause was much louder this time. Everyone clapped hard and many whispered about how good and kind she was.   
She smiled. Her lips were red. Blood red. She showed a row of perfectly straight white teeth.  
"Mr and Mrs Robinson," She began. "Lilly and I met right back in 7th grade. Right from the beginning we were friends." Karen tutted. A few heads turned and gave her disapproving looks.   
"Friends?" Sophie hissed. "Then why did she spread so many rumours about Lilly?"  
Natasha sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. She was a good actress.   
"It came as such a shock to open up the newspaper on Sunday morning and see her smiling face looking back at me. It is so tragic. So we, as a school would like to show you the first copy of the article dedicated to your daughter Lilly." Natasha looked towards the side of the hall. Becky Grey was standing there.   
"Erm, they are all just printing." She whispered to Natasha.  
Natasha gave Becky such an evil look that Becky flinched. A young girl ran into the hall holding a copy of the newspaper. Natasha snatched it. The girl mouth something, but Natasha ignored it. She thrust the copy towards Lilly's parents. Lilly's Father flicked through. His face turned from a sorrowful look to such an angry look that Natasha began to back away.  
"Is this true?" He roared. The whole school, craned their necks to see the copy of the newspaper.  
Nothing looked unusual to her. Then she noticed the headline. KAREN BLISS DID ALL THIS. Karen gasped. Tears stung her eyes as she raced from the hall. She ran to the printing office. She grabbed for a newspaper from the top of the pile.  
KAREN BLISS DID ALL THIS  
Karen Bliss a pupil at the school admits that she let Lilly drive the car so she would swerve from devils point.   
  
Karen stopped reading. She dropped the paper and heard voices behind her. Karen had never said this, and the only person who had access to the school computers was Becky Grey. Why would she do this?  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Karen sat on her bed. Daniel sat with her. It was Tuesday night. She had not been to school. The shouts and jeers still echoed in her head. Even though Becky had been talked to sternly with the principal, people still believed it was true. Daniel however knew she hadn't as Lilly had suggested she drive the car.   
"But you were the only one who heard Lilly say that!"  
"Yeah, it will all blow over. Honest" Daniel took her hand. Daniel glanced at his watch. "I've gotta head outta here. I'll ring you. Ok?" Daniel clung to her hand.  
"Yeah bye" Daniel let her hand drop. She smiled and snuggled into her covers. Her eyelids shut and she instantly fell asleep.  
**************  
  
She groaned. What had woken her? glass smashed downstairs. She sat upright, rubbing her eyes. She stepped out of the bed, straining to listen for noises in the darkness. A door slammed downstairs, Karen gasped, desperately looking around her room for something to protect herself with. Footsteps sounded up the stairs. Her door handle rattled. She turned to run and hide in her closet. But she wasn't quick enough. A sharp pain landed on the back of her head. The room swayed and she collapsed.  
  
"She's waking up" Someone who sounded like Sophie said. Karen moaned. She had a bad headache.   
"W-where am I?" Karen mumbled. Karen tried to move her arm to her head, but found both her arms tied tightly behind her back.  
As Karen's eye's slowly came into focus she noticed four other body's in the room with her. But where was this room. It was a small apartment, with no carpet and dull grey walls. In one corner of the room stood a lamp giving off a dull glow.   
Karen recognised the four other bodies as Sophie, Daniel, Natasha Goodman and Becky Grey. They were all similarly tied and they to all looked tired and weary.   
"Sophie, what's happening?" Karen asked. Sophie opened her mouth to reply, but it wasn't Sophie's voice which replied, it was the deep raspy voice. Karen turned her head to see who the voice belonged to. Karen gasped as Lilly lowered a voice disguiser and smiled, not her normal friendly smile but an evil grimace.   
"Ahh, Karen, your awake at last." Lilly said slowly and softly.  
"Lilly, what is all this?" Daniel's voice sounded from across the room  
"Daniel, sweet Daniel, my life long friend!" Lilly turned to face Daniel. Karen saw the look on her face change she looked warm, and so childlike.  
"But your DEAD!" Natasha said, her perfect mouth frowning and her eyes wide. Lilly laughed, a long cold laugh.  
"No, you stupid girl, I'm not Dead!" Lilly stared at the many faces around the room.   
"Lilly this is great you survived the crash!" Sophie was smiling.  
"I never did crash you idiot" Lilly paused, and stared intently at Sophie.  
"Then how...." Becky grey trailed off.  
"It was so simple. I had it all planned. I suggested the shopping trip, I planned an argument with Sophie which ended in me storming off to the garage. I then spoke to Daniel about how bad Karen and his relationship seemed to be, I suggested a trip to the movies, and then offered to drive your car to your house for you. Now Karen.." Lilly whirled round to face her "Do you recall me being in the car with you whilst you dropped your car off to the garage?"  
"Y-yes" Karen was so shocked.  
"Well when I collected my bag from the boot I replaced it with another bag full of my scuba diving stuff. When we went shopping I wore my wet suit underneath, boy that was uncomfortable. So all I had to do was fix on my mask and tank whilst I was driving then jump out the car just before it hit the water. Then I swam to this place, an apartment my Mom rents out to students but no one wanted it this term. So I just camped out here."  
"But why?" Natasha asked  
"Because, You" she pointed at Karen "killed my father, and then stole my Daniel away"   
"Hang on a minute Lilly" Sophie protested, "He's not yours!"   
Lilly whirled round to face Sophie and whipped a gun from her pocket.  
"and you Sophie, well you hate my Daniel, you hate him all because he turned you down when you tried to kiss him"  
"What!?" Karen shouted.  
"I was drunk, and then he threatened to tell you, I couldn't bear that so we argued and I said I couldn't be friends with him if I knew that any time he might tell you so we just agreed to be enemies"  
"Sophie, I'm upset and shocked, but you're my best friend..."   
"Cut the soppy stuff" Lilly snapped.   
"Natasha ruined my social life and Becky was going to be promoted to editor next semester, so I have to kill you all, everyone except my Daniel, then we can be together, you don't have to pretend to love her anymore."  
"Your right Lilly" Daniel said. Lilly turned round but not in time to see him wink at Karen. "I love you." Karen saw Daniel fiddling with his back pocket. He pulled out a flick knife. He was slowly cutting the rope, whilst distracting Lilly. "Ever since I've been with Karen I've loved you, I just never knew you felt the same!" The rope snapped and Daniel pulled out his cellular phone. Karen watched him intently whilst he muttered on to Lilly. Karen just prayed they'd all get out of this alive. When Karen opened her eyes, Daniel was hugging Lilly and prising the gun from her hands. Karen watched as Daniel hugged Lilly closer and stroked her hair whilst behind her back he quickly dialled 911. He spoke softly into the phone. Lilly seemed to be in some kind of trance. Poor thing she's obviously disturbed Karen thought.   
Sirens flashed outside the windows of the apartment. Karen shut her eyes, as the door burst open and armed men ran into the room. Karen felt her arm's being untied and she slowly opened her eyes to find Simons looking down on her. She was led outside where her mother ran up to her and embraced her tightly.  
  
  
  
EPILOUGE  
Karen smiled as she sat in the Beach Café with Daniel hugging her and her best friend sitting across the table. It was great that Sophie and Daniel had finally made friends again. Karen had forgiven Sophie and everything was back to normal!  
  
  
  



End file.
